Zwischen Liebe und Hass
by Mellon13
Summary: Nach OotP: Harry bekommt Besuch und lernt, wie aus Hass Liebe wird. Slash HPDM
1. Default Chapter

So, hier ist mein erstes Kap!  
Herzlichen Dank an alle, die bei diesem Text hier gelandet sind. Aber um eines muss ich euch noch bitten: Wenn ihr schon diese Geschichte liest, dann hinterlässt auch bitte ein Review, es kann Kritik, Ratschläge oder einfach Lob enthalten, solange ihr bidde bidde eins macht. Denn es kostet viel Zeit sich hinzusetzen und eine Geschichte zu schreiben, wenn sie nachher entwerder gar nicht- oder zumindest ohne Bescheid zu geben, gelesen wird!  
So...genug der langen Reden! Ich hinterlasse euch gerne ein Feedback auf euer Review und widme den Schreibern das nächste Kap!

"Jeah, Volltreffer!" Dudley Dursley grölte begeistert. "Hast du den gesehen, du Missgeburt? Bin ich nicht gut?" Harry hob gelangweilt den Kopf und starrte auf den Fernseher. "Wow, wie professionell", sagte er sarkastisch.

Es war Mitte August im Ligusterweg und Harry Potter, der nun bereits 16 Jahre alt war, versuchte angestrengt sich auf die Zeitung zu konzentrieren, welche er zu lesen probierte. Leider hatte er den Fehler begangen und sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt, denn bereits nach Zwei Minuten hatte sich sein Cousin Dudley ebenfalls hier breitgemacht.

Dieser spielte nun mit riesen Begeisterung sein neues Playstation Spiel, welches den netten Namen "Getta Force 2" trug, indem es haupsächlich darum ging Menschen niederzuknallen.  
Harry hatte kein Interesse an Playstation Spielen, er wollte viel lieber Zeitung lesen um von eventuellen Anschlägen von Voldemort zu wissen....

Kopfschüttelnd vergrub sich Harry wieder in seine Zeitung und als er bereits im Wirtschaftsteil angelangt war, wollte er schon beruhigend aufatmen, als ihm ein kleiner Artikel über Onkel Vernons Bohrmaschinen-Firma in die Augen stieß.

"Frau erregt Aufmerksamkeit in British AG" hieß es da. Darunter pragte ein Foto von der Narcissa Malfoy.  
Verwundert über die Tatsache, das ein Malfoy auf einem nicht-beweglichen Foto in einer Muggelzeitschrift zu sehen war, las sich Harry den Bericht durch.

"Erstmals will eine Frau Produkte aus British AG kaufen. Diese Frau heißt Narcissa M., Mutter von einem Sohn und Gemahlin des sehr reichen und vornehmen Mannes Lucius M.  
Ihr Ziel? "Unsere Familie hat schon seit langem ein richtiges Imperium an Wirtschaftlichen Produkten aufgebaut, nicht zuletzt wurden wir mit der Höchsten Auszeichnung des Bundesministers ausgezeichnet. Mein Mann ist leider sehr schwer erkankt, das heißt ich muss mich um das Überleben unserer geheimen Firma kümmern. Aus diesem Grund erhoffe ich mir, einen guten Eindruck von British AG auf mich.", meint Narcissa M. dazu.  
Aus genau diesem Grund werden sie und ihr 16-Jähriger Sohn heute Abend bei dem Chef einer Abteilung zum Abendessen erscheinen."

Harry war schierlos verblüfft. Die Malfoys ein Imperium an Wirtschaftlichen Produkten? Eine geheime Firma? Lucius Malfoy erkrankt?  
Der Junge wusste, das Narcissa Malfoy viel gelogen und erfunden hatte, womöglich auch ein bisschen gezaubert, aber: Weshalb? Weshalb sollten sich die Malfoys auf British AG hoffen?  
Die kannten sich mit Muggel-Produkten doch so wenig aus wie Onkel Vernon mit Quidditch.

Harry wusste auch, das die Malfoys mit diesem Artikel wohl kaum im Tagesprophet erscheinen würden, also mussten sie irgendetwas planen. Und er - Harry - wollte auch herausfinden was es war.  
Die Möglichkeit der Sache etwas näher zu kommen, kam früher als Vorstellbar. Beim Mittagessen sagte nämlich Vernon zu Petunia: "Liebes? Weißt du nun schon was du heute Abend für die Malfoys kochen wirst?"

Harry verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bissen Kartoffel. "Wie Bitte? Die Malfoys kommen zu UNS?" "Ah, du hast also den Bericht gelesen? Ja, das tun sie und für diemal erhoffe ich mir, das du nicht wieder irgendetwas anstellst.  
Ich möchte den Auftrag und die Käufer nicht verlieren, indem sie glauben das wir hier ein Irrenhaus führen."

"Nein, nein, keine Sorge! Das glauben die schon nicht!", nuschelte Harry und lief nach oben in sein Zimmer. Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Türe.  
Nicht wissend was er tun sollte, begann er auf und ab zu schreiten.......

So, das war Kapitel 1. Wer wissen will wie es weiter geht, der drückt rechts oben bitte auf das Feld "...Reviews..." und sagt dann "...Review posten..." gggg

Büdde! Nicht nur registrierte Leser können das machen!!!!!

LG , hoffe, ich kann noch ein Chap schreiben, Mellon13


	2. Das Abendessen

So, erstmals danke für die Reviews!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut und ich hoffe euch weiter zu behalten, und Reviews von euch zu kriegen! (Ps.: Tut mir Leid, das ich erst jetzt update, aber zu meinen vielen Tests siehe weiter unten kommt auch noch, das ich einen Termin beim öster. WIFI hatte wieder ein ganzer Nachmittag weg , wenn ihr euch fragt, warum ich mich erkundigt hatte in welche Schule ich weiter gehen sollte: Ich werde erst 14!!!, und dann ist auch noch meine Lieblingslehrerin mit Brustkrebs ins Spital gebracht worden, und ich habe mich in letzter Zeit überhaupt nicht konzentrieren können. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das!

Also: Dann fang ich mal einfach an, und…tja:

**_Fraenzi_**: So…danke für das erste Review! Ich hoffe, deine Frage wird in diesem Chap so einigermaßen beantwortet! :-)

**_sympathex:_** Hey! Danke für deine Ratschläge, aber wie gesagt, ich bin erst 14 und hab noch nicht so viel Erfahrung in Sachen Ausdrücke und Wirtschaft g!

**_Morne:_** So…dir muss ich echt was sagen: Ich finde es echt super.toll und nett das du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist! Und das soll jetzt nicht einschleimend oder so klingen, ich finde nur, es gehört dir gesagt! Also noch mal: VIELEN VIELEN DANK!!!! H.D.L. Mellon

**_Severina35:_** Danke auch an dich! Wenn du dich immer noch nicht auskennst kannst du ja noch mal reviewn gg

**_Moonche:_** Bis jetzt hat man ja immer noch nicht so viel gehört, (wie sich Draco benimmt) aber ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts!

Bibilein: Danke für den Tipp, hab's gleich umgebessert :-) !! Achja, und: Wie und wo kann ich das eigentlich umstellen, das ihr euch nicht immer einloggen müsst?

**_Black Nightleaf:_** Danke das du die Idee so witzig findest! Ich hoffe, es hat dir auch diesmal so gut gefallen!

**_Ashumaniel:_** Jap…so viele Fragen… Am Anfang hab ich gar nicht gewusst, ob ich mich selber noch auskenn, aber … es wird ggggg knuddel right back

_**Paige007: **_Danke, danke! Ob meine Story was mit Voldi zu tun hat grübel! Glaube schon, das ich ihn vorkommen lasse, immerhin ist er ein super Charakter :-)

Puh schnauf, fast 1 Seite Word-Dokument lauter Feedbacks! DANKE DANKE DANKE! Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir alle fleißig weiter! Ich fang jetzt einfach mal an!

Ah ja…noch was:

Dieses Kapitel widme ich: Franenzi, sympathex, Morne, Severina35, Moonche, Bibilein, Black Nightleaf, Ashumaniel und Paige 007!!!

Ich hoffe ich hab nirgendswo einen vergessen kopfeinzieh! 

Harry drehte gerade seine 15. Runde, als ihm der Gedanke kam, er könne ja Hedwig noch ganz schnell zu seinen Freunden schicken und vielleicht wäre sie ja rechtzeitig wieder zurückgekommen, wäre da nicht ein kleines Problemchen: Hedwig war auf der Jagd.

Grummelnd stapfte Harry weiter durchs Zimmer, immer noch in Überlegungen, was die Malfoys wohl mit den Grannings _(Anm. d. Autorin: SO heißt Vernons Firma, hab mich vertan…)_ zu tun haben könnten.

Es wurde bald Abend. Nervös starrte Harry zum Fenster hinaus. Als es schließlich vollkommen dunkel war, schloss er resigniert die Vorhänge und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Schließlich hielt er die Angespanntheit nicht mehr aus und ging hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

„Weißt du eigentlich Wer bzw. WAS die Malfoys sind, Onkel Vernon?", platzte er sogleich heraus, kaum als er seinen Onkel sah.

„Wie? Was? Wer? Warum? Wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt, du sollst uns nicht mit Fragen löchern, Junge? Die Malfoys sind interessierte kluge Menschen, die sich mit dem Lauf der Welt auskennen und keine Hirngespinste wie … EURE SACHEN… in ihr Hirn lassen. Und jetzt geh deiner Tante aus dem Weg, sie richtet gerade das Buffet her."

Harry sah Onkel Vernon Stirn runzelnd an. Dann wuselte auch schon Tante Petunia heran und keifte: „Kämm dir deine Haare! Was sollen sich denn unsere Gäste denken?"

Harry murmelte so was wie: „Die hat es noch nie gestört, wie ich aussehe", in seinen nicht-vorhandenen Bart, doch seine Verwandten hatten keine Gelegenheit mehr sich darüber nzu wundern, denn es läutete an der Tür.

„Ohh…Dudley Schatz komm runter, das sind sie…!" Lautes Gepolter von einem schweren Ding namens Dudley ertönte und rollte regelrecht die Treppe herunter. Vernon ging vor um die Tür zu öffnen, Petunia wuselte ihm dicht nach und Dudley stellte sich links von der Tür auf, um die Mäntel und Hüte entgegen zu nehmen. Harry schlich ein paar Stufen hinauf, soweit, das er versteckt im Schatten hockte, aber die Tür im Blickfeld hatte.

Mit einem Schwung öffnete Vernon diese und eine große hagere Frau mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht und ein blonder ebenfalls größerer Junge standen auf der Fußmatte.

Es waren also wirklich die Malfoys. Harry hatte sogar schon fast gedacht (gehofft) das es vielleicht Arthur, Moddy oder so waren, die sich vielleicht als Malfoys getarnt hätten (um herauszufinden, ob es Harry auch WIRKLICH gut ging), aber die Personen, die jetzt vor dem Dursley'schen Haus standen…ließen keinen Zweifel mehr offen.

„Guten Abend Miss Malfoy, Guten Abend auch an den Sohn. Freut uns sehr, dass sie unser bescheidenes Heim besuchen, um mit uns zu Speisen."

„Die Freude ist auf meiner Seite", quetschte Narcissa heraus und lachte gekünstelt. Draco hatte immer noch die gleiche saure Miene aufgesetzt wie vom ersten Augenblick an. Als er Dudley sah, zog er seine teure schicke Jacke aus (Harry wunderte sich, dass sich die Malfoys sogar mit Muggelgewand auskannten Narcissa trug ein Abendkleid unter ihrem Fellmantel) und warf sie ihm einfach in die Hände.

Draco wollte mal ganz selbstverständlich und arrogant ins Haus rein marschieren, als ihn der strafende Blick seiner Mutter traf. Er besann sich und schüttelte Vernon und Petunia die Hände.

Letztere machte eine einladende Handbewegung und deutete ins Wohnzimmer. „Bitte Miss Malfoy. Das Buffet steht im Wohnzimmer." Narcissa nickte. „Komm Draco!" Sie trotteten alle Fünf ins Zimmer. Harry dachte sich gerade noch, dass sich Narcissa wie Lucius anhörte, da rief ihn auch schon Onkel Vernon.

„Junge? Wo steckst du denn schon wieder? Komm endlich runter." Als Harry seufzend nach unten ging, hörte Narcissa und Vernon gerade noch sagen: „Ach, Sie haben noch einen Sohn?" – „Naja, er ist NICHT WIRKLICH unser Sohn…"

Dann trat er ein. Narcissa und Draco drehten ihre Köpfe in seine Richtung und von Sekunde zu Sekunde verschwand ihr gespieltes Lächeln und ihre Gesichter nahmen einen Ausdruck von Entsetzen und Verwunderung an. Also wussten sie anscheinend nicht, dass Harry bei den Dursleys wohnte. Doch warum waren sie dann hier?

Schweigend setzte sich Harry zwischen Dudley und Vernon (der Esstisch im Wohnzimmer war ein langes, altertümliches Holzstück) und hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Seine Verwandten schauten inzwischen verwundert von einem zum anderen. Auf Draco und Narcissa, die Harry immer noch wie das Achte Weltwunder anstarrten und auf Harry, der – leicht rot im Gesicht – auf seinem Stuhl saß und den Salzstreuer anscheinend sehr interessant fand.

„Ähm…kennen Sie unseren Paten von irgendwoher? Oder du Draco?" _(Anm. d. Autorin:_ _Vernon hat vorher von Narcissa erfahren, welchen Namen Draco hatte.) _Narcissa brauchte eine Zeit um zu resignieren was Onkel Vernon gefragt hatte.

„Ähm…naja…wir…nein. Wir wussten nur nicht dass…ähm…" Verzweifelt suchte Dracos Mum nach den richtigen Worten. Die Hilfe kam unerwartet: „…So ein gefährlicher Junge wie ich bei einer so ansehnlichen Familie wohnt. Sie waren mal zu Besuch bei Miss Polkiss und die hat ihnen gesagt, dass ich ins St. Brutus gehe."

Narcissa und Draco blickten Harry überrascht und fragend an. Überrascht, weil er ihnen aus der „Patsche" geholfen hatte und Fragend, weil sie weder wussten was das St. Brutus ist, noch, „das er dort hinging".

Onkel Vernon fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er musste nun nicht mehr erklären, wer der Junge war, denn wenn sie bei Piers Mutter waren, konnte sie ihnen nichts Falsches erzählt haben. Die Frau hatte nämlich keine Ahnung von Nichts.

Harry wusste selbst nicht, warum genau er den Malfoys geholfen hatte, immerhin wollten ja DIE nicht, dass es herauskam, das sie Zauberer waren, aber Harry wollte unbedingt wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

Tante Petunia brach schließlich das Schweigen, indem sie sagte: „So – das Buffet ist hiermit offiziell eröffnet. Bitte nimm dir doch Draco. Du musst Hunger haben. Und wenn dir nachher langweilig wird, dann kann Dudley ja mit dir rauf gehen und dir seine Playstation- und Computer Spiele zeigen. Wäre das nicht was für euch? Dann stört ihr zwei eure Eltern nicht, wenn sie ihre Geschäftlichen Sachen besprechen."

„Klar, das finde ich auch Mum. Dann hab ich endlich mal jemanden mit dem ich Getta Force 2 spielen kann. Kennst du? Naja, zuerst mal essen." Mit diesen Worten grabschte er nach einem fetten Brot, welches ihm Petunia auf den Teller gelegt hatte.

Draco kapierte erst nach einer Zeit, das Dudley ihn gefragt hatte, ob er dieses…dieses „Spiel" kannte. Woher sollte er das wissen? Er kannte sich doch einen verdammten Scheiß mit diesem Muggelzeugs aus.

Dracos und Harrys Laune wurde noch „gehoben", als Vernon verlangte, Harry sollte doch mitgehen, dann hätten sie endlich Ruhe.

„Na das kann ja was werden", dachte Harry übel gelaunt und irgendwie überhaupt nicht hungrig.

Sodala…das war Kapitel 2. Ich hoffe es hat euch irgendwie gefallen und ein paar eurer Fragen beantwortet. Wenn nicht, dann schreibt mir doch.  Es kann auch Kritik oder Lob sein! Ich freu mich über alles 

Also…ich hoffe auf eure Reviews zwinker und jetzt…ja….jetzt, am 30.11.04 um 21:06 gehe ich mich Bettfertig machen (habe morgen PH-Referat und Wiederholung, sowie CH-Test  ) und um meine arme Englisch Lehrerin trauern.

Liebe Traurige Grüße Eure Mellon13

Ps.: Ich hoffe, ihr versteht eben, wenn dieses Kapitel nicht sehr gut geworden ist, aber mir kommen die ganze Zeit fast die Tränen und … es ist einfach schwer. (Außerdem bin ich immerhin erst 14, ja…!) Aber ich wollte euch nicht mehr länger warten lassen.

PPs.: Ach ja…in Mathe hab ich eine 2, obwohl es schon wieder 7 Fünfer gegeben hat (in Englisch hatten wir letztens 12 Fünfer, ich hatte 3  )!! Feel In That Point HAPPY

PPPs.: So, und wen meine Quatscherei auf den Keks geht, der wird nun endlich erlöst g Versuche nicht an Krebs-Kranke Lehrer zu denken!


	3. Zorn Liegt In Der Luft

Titel: Zwischen Liebe Und Hass 

Untertitel: Zorn liegt in der Luft

Kapitelnummer: 3/?

Disclaimer: Keine der euch bekannten Leute gehört mir, die Rechte liegen einzig und allein

bei J.K.Rowling.

Rating: R-NC-17

Warnings: AU; Slash DMxHP;

Summary: Harry bekommt Besuch und lernt, wie aus Liebe Hass wird.

SO…Verzeihung erstmals, dass ich so spät erst poste, aber das gewisse REAL LIFE…

Danke für eure Review, hab mich SEHR gefreut und hoffe, es bleiben mir die Leser bzw. finden sich neue fg

_**

* * *

**_

_**Babsel:**_ Jupp, sie gehen sich an den Kragen! Halbwegs halt!!!

_**leah-chan01:**_ Danke danke! Die Fehler sind mir auch schoan aufgefallen g !! Danke auch wegen meiner Lehrerin! Knuddel Lisa

_**Fraenzi:**_ Danke auch an dich! Ihr seid echt die nettesten Leser der Welt! schleim fg  
_**  
Volupta:**_ keine sorge! das mit dem 14...krieg eh nen 3er in deutsch! :-( Ich hoffe du lest weite g! Greetz 

_**Severina35:**_ Danke für deine ermutigenden Worte!!! Hdl Lisa

_**ayrana:**_ Danke danke! Für deine zwei R!!! Lg

_**Mukuleyn:**_ Von dir kriegt mal Log g Danke! Ich hoffe, das ist jetzt ein bissl länger!!!

_**Rory-Babe:**_ Es geht weiter! ichbinsodumm

Kurze Frage noch: Ist irgendjemand von euch allen auf angemeldet??

Dieses Kapitel widme ich EUCH ALLEN!!!!

Ps.: Während der Streitereien habe ich Nirvana mit Smells Like Teen Spirit gehört, das würde auch zum Lesen gut passen…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Nachdem die Dursleys, Draco und Narcissa mit dem Essen fertig waren, kramte Mrs. Malfoy in ihrer Handtasche nach eventuellen Unterlagen. Petunia deutete den Drei Jungs, dass sie nun nach oben gehen sollten und Harry und Draco erhoben sich nur widerwillig.

„Na kommt endlich!", drängte Dudley, doch als Harry an ihm vorbei wollte, konnte er es nicht lassen, Harry einmal ordentlich anzurempeln, so dass jener fast gegen den Kleiderständer geknallt wäre. „Hör besser auf Du Idiot", knurrte Harry wütend.

„Wieso sollte er? Also MIR hat das gerade gut gefallen, mach das noch mal", grinste Draco.

Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Hey…heißt das leicht Du kennst ihn echt und magst ihn nicht?", wollte Dudley wissen.

„Sicher kenn ich ihn und mögen? Ihn? Quatsch! Eher würd ich mit Professor Trelawney eine Nacht in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen!", entgegnete Malfoy.

Dudley gluckste zuerst, fragte dann jedoch: „Wer ist denn Professor Trelawney? Und was bitte schön die Heulende Hütte?"

Draco schlug die Hände erschrocken vor seinen Mund und hätte sich am liebsten selbst georfeigt. Er war doch SO dämlich!

Harry sprach an seiner Stelle: „Eine Lehrerin an seiner Schule und ein –ähm- Spukhaus im Geisterschloss im Disneyland Resort Paris, weißt Du Dudley?" „Ach so!", grunzte dieser und öffnete seine Zimmertüre, „kommt ihr dann rein?"

Draco schwirrte der Kopf. Warum half dieser Potter ihm denn schon wieder? Klar wusste er nicht, dass seine Mutter und er auf der Suche nach ihm waren, aber trotzdem…

Nämlich der wahre Grund warum Dracos Mutter Bohrmaschinen von Grunnings kaufen will, war jener: Narcissa hatte von Dracos Paten Snape herausbekommen, das Harry Potter – der Junge der ihren geliebten Mann ins Gefängnis gebracht hatte – bei einem Muggel wohne, der bei Grunnings arbeite. So gab Narcissa ein Inserat in die Zeitung, natürlich war Zauberei dabei, damit sie womöglich irgendeine Person nach Harry fragen könnte.

Dass sie gleich BEI ihm landen, wussten sie nicht. Die ganze Sache war halt fürchterlich kompliziert, aber die Mutter und der Sohn wollten sich halt irgendwie rächen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf um die ganzen Gedanken herauszuschütteln und betrat mit Harry Dudleys Zimmer. Gleich darauf nickte er anerkennend. Draco kannte zwar die Hälfte dieser Sachen nicht, aber er wusste, dass nicht alle Kinder so verwöhnt waren wie dieser hier.

Harry sah den wundernden Dracos und verdrehte die Augen. Dudley ging zu seinem Fernseher und schaltete seine Playstation ein. Harry bemerkte mit einem Kichern den Gesichtsausdruck von dem blonden Zaubererjungen, denn der starrte auf den Fernseher als hätte sein Besen gerade zu jodeln begonnen. Dudley drückte Draco einen Controller in die Hände, doch der Malfoyspross zeigte keine Reaktion.

„Ähm…Draco…is' was?" Draco erwachte augenblicklich aus seiner Starre und stotterte: „Nein Nein…alles in Ordnung."

Dabei war es gerade das nicht. Wie hypnotisiert blickte Draco auf den Bildschirm und er begriff nicht, WIE um alles in der Welt sich das alles bewegte.

„Na los! Drück schon auf neues Spiel", drängte Dudley ungeduldig, „Du hast Controller Eins." „Wie?", rief Draco aufgebracht.

Dudley blickte ihn sehr komisch an. „Na…mit der Taste, auf dem so ein blaues X abgebildet ist, was dachtest Du denn?" „Schon klar", knurrte Draco und drückte auf den Knopf.

Das es funktionierte hätte sich Malfoy im Traum nicht einfallen lassen. Erschrocken darüber, ließ er den Controller fallen und dieser krachte mit einem lauten Ponk auf dem Boden auf. Dudley bebte zornig, während Harry beinahe einen Lachkrampf bekam.

„Mein schöner Controller! Wenn der jetzt kaputt ist, dann kannst Du mir den jetzt zahlen!", knurrte er, als Harry plötzlich herausplatzte: „Na Malfoy…es gibt anscheinend DOCH was, was Du NICHT kannst."

„Halt die Klappe Potter. Dich hat niemand um Meinung gefragt. Ich kann das nur nicht, weil ich keine solche Schlammblutmutter wie Du hab'.", brüllte der Angesprochene ihn an.

Harrys Cousin blickte von einem zum anderen. Warum redeten die miteinander, als würden sie sich schon EWIG kennen? Und was war noch dazu eine Schlammblutmutter?

Doch Dudley hatte keine Gelegenheit, der Sache weiter nachzugehen, denn Harry machte mit der Streiterei weiter und konterte:

„Das vielleicht nicht, Du dafür aber einen Vater, der gerade im Gefängnis schmort und sich vor dem gesamten Ministerium lächerlich machte!"

Damit hatte er genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Draco rannte mit einem wütenden Schrei auf Harry zu und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Harry reagierte schnell und bevor er auf den Boden knallte, krallte er sich an Malfoy fest und zog ihn mit hinunter. Dieser ruderte noch etwas hilflos mit den Armen, krachte dann aber ebenfalls hinunter.

Kaum wollte sich Draco aufrappeln, traf ihn auch schon Harrys Fuß in den Magen. Der blonde stöhnte kurz auf. Er hätte wohl einen Gegenanschlag gestartet, hätte sich Dudley nicht eingemischt. Er packte Harry am Kragen und schmiss ihn mit Leichtigkeit gegen die Türe. Dann stellte Dud einen Fuß auf Dracos Brust (er lag ja immer noch am Boden) und fragte ihn:

„Was soll das eigentlich? Seid ihr zwei verrückt? Normalerweise gefällt es mir zwar wenn Harry verdroschen wird, aber das jetzt…sagt schon…woher kennt ihr euch? Ihr seid ja die größten Feinde."

Harry stand wütend auf und brüllte: „Mischt Dich da nicht ein Dudley! Das ist ne Sache zwischen Malfoy und mir! Es geht Dich gar nichts an, woher wir uns kennen! Also lass uns…- AH!"

Harry machte erschrocken einen Schritt vorwärts, denn die Tür von Dudleys Zimmer ging plötzlich auf. Die drei Erwachsen waren durch die lauten Stimmen aufmerksam geworden.

„Was ist denn hier los?", schrie Onkel Vernon seinen Neffen an. Dieser ließ sich nicht einschüchtern und schrie zurück: „ER ist auf mich losgegangen und ich habe nur zurück geschlagen."

Bevor sein Onkel ebenfalls etwas erwidern konnte, rief – zur Erstaunung von allen – Narcissa: „Ach ja? Was hast Du denn zu Draco gesagt? Mit was hast Du ihn denn beleidigt? Mein Sohn schlägt nicht ohne Grund zu."

„Stimmt", lachte Harry, „normalerweise überlässt der das Crabbe und Goyle. Aber die sind ja leider nicht vertreten."

Narcissa grinste hämisch. „Ich wäre an Deiner Stele nicht so vorlaut, mein Junge. Du weißt wohl nicht mit wem Du sprichst. Glaub mir, ich hätte keine Gewissensbisse, wenn ich Dich töten würde."

„Das mag schon sein. Es ist halt die Frage, ob Sie das hinkriegen würden. Immerhin – der Freund von Ihrem Mann war auch nicht in der Lage dazu. Und der muss schon SEHR stark gewesen sein, sonst wäre ihm Lucius vor Angst wohl nicht so in den Arsch gekrochen."

Narcissas Augen funkelten zornig. Die drei Dursleys sahen sich verwundert an und blickten dann wieder zu Draco, Harry und Narcissa. Was wurde hier eigentlich gespielt?, fragten sie sich immer wieder.

Narcissa hätte sich wahrscheinlich wirklich auf Harry gestürzt, hätte sich da nicht Draco eingemischt:

„Mum…lass gut sein, wir gekommen unsere Rache schon noch. Doch JETZT und HIER ist nicht der richtige Augenblick. Der alte Greis würde sicher etwas davon mitbekommen und darauf glaube ich hast du keine Lust, oder?"

Narcissa schnaubte kurz, gab ihrem Sohn aber im Stillen Recht und funkelte Harry nur weiter wütend an. Dieser wusste, dass mit Der Alte Greis Dumbledore und bebte darüber, das die Malfoys ihn so nannten. Aber bei Dracos Worten hatte er es ein bisschen (!) mit der Angst zu tun bekommen. Wollten sich die Malfoys wirklich an ihm rächen? Wenn ja, sollte er vielleicht doch ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein.

Narcissa riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und wandte sich an Onkel Vernon. „Wir sputen uns jetzt. Wahrscheinlich komme ich Sie morgen in der Arbeit besuchen, vielleicht auch nicht. Auf jeden Fall hören Sie noch von mir. Auf Wiedersehen… … …Ahja, und danke fürs Essen. Komm Draco."

Sie schnappte sich den Blondschopf und stolzierte aus Dudleys Zimmer. Ein paar Sekunden später hörte man die Haustür zufallen. Etwas verdattert standen Mr. und Mrs. Dursley noch an Ort und Stelle, doch dann drehte sich Vernon mit hochrotem Kopf zu Harry um und begann ihn zu bespucken.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Unsere Gäste so zu vergraulen. Ah…Hols' der Teufel, was war denn das Getue eigentlich? Warum redest du mir Mrs. Malfoy über Dinge, die deine Tante und ich nicht verstehen? WOHER KENNT IHR EUCH?"

„Genau, das hab ich ihn auch schon oft gefragt", gab Dudley wieder seinen Senf dazu.

Harry antwortete nicht. Nicht wissend was er tun sollte, ging er schließlich in die Offensive.

„Frag sie halt doch. Ich halt mich hier ganz raus. Es waren ja immerhin DEINE Gäste, oder sehe ich das falsch?" Er boxte sich an seinem Onkel vorbei und stürmte in sein Zimmer. Er knallte die Tür zu und sperrte von innen ab. Die konnten ihn doch alle mal!

* * *

**Wie wars? Soll ich weiterschreiben?

* * *

**


End file.
